La Communauté
by Silfariel
Summary: George (notre Réprouvé préféré) et ses "amis" forment la Communauté. Régulièrement, il leur arrive des aventures inhabituelles et souvent hilarantes. Ceci est la vie d'un jardinier Hordeux à Hurlevent n'ayant pas toujours beaucoup de plombs dans la cervelle et sachant très bien se mettre dans le pétrin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Rien de l'univers de WoW ne m'appartient. Seul l'histoire et les personnages comme George m'appartiennent.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Je suis vert._

_Plus exactement, je suis un Réprouvé... à Hurlevent. _

_Jardinier au service de Varian Wrynn (mon nouveau meilleur pote). _

_Bizarre, hein !? Laissez-moi vous expliquer tout ça…_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de la fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews même si ça ne vous plaît pas, c'est comme ça que je pourrai avancer en matière d'écriture. On a eu l'idée pour cette fanfic avec une amie, et on a écrit le premier chapitre et le prologue ensemble. On a des façons d'écrire assez différentes, mais on a essayé que ça ne se remarque pas trop... Enfin bref, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

George se baladait tranquillement en quête d'un job par une belle après-midi ensoleillée. Mais pas n'importe où! G. Balébroz se baladait tout près de Hurlevent. Rien d'anormal, me direz-vous. Sauf que George était un Réprouvé.

Trouvant ce bois joli, il avait décidé de s'y balader un peu. D'autant qu'il avait remarqué un phénomène naissant dans la société d'Azeroth : tout à coup des inconnus se plantaient devant vous et vous demandaient de tuer le sanglier du voisin parce qu'il piétinait leurs potirons. Il espérait donc tomber sur quelques bonnes opportunités, gagner un peu d'argent, et se barrer très loin de ses colocataires.

Car, entre une humaine débile, une gobeline cleptomane, un elfe de sang collant et encore trop d'autres à son goût, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était gâté. Surtout que les autres le considéraient un peu trop comme un esclave à son goût.

Alors que George était totalement perdu dans ses pensées les plus intimes, quelque chose de froid, dur et bruyant le heurta (ou plutôt, c'est lui qui heurta la chose). Il recula, sonné, et se retrouva confronté à une montagne de muscle en armure bleue. Qui le regardait d'un air meurtrier. Il fut saisi par le col et traîné sur quelques mètres avant d'atterrir le nez devant de belles bottes cirées. Il eut juste le temps d'admirer ce travail d'artiste, avant d'être durement rappelé à la réalité par la voix du propriétaires des bottes en question.

-Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ce petit cafard vert ? Vous auriez dû écraser cette vermine sur-le-champ !

Sur ce, le garde qui avait traîné George jusque-là répondit :

-Je pensais que vous voudriez l'interroger à propos des plans des Réprouvés. En plus, il sent la noix de coco. C'est très bizarre pour un mort-vivant. D'habitude, c'est plutôt le moisi…

-Bah, ce crétin ne semble pas avoir assez de cervelle pour remplir votre crâne. Autrement dit, ce n'est vraiment pas une lumière. Exécutez-le. Et, essayez de ne pas laisser de traces de moisi sur le sol de MA forêt.

George, qui n'avait pas écouté la conversation, mais trouvait que Varian avait une tête très sympa et des bottes très bien cirées, se releva tant bien que mal.

-Vous cherchez un jardinier ?

Cela lui valut des regards incrédules de la part de toute l'assemblée.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter un petit cafard moisi comme jardinier ?

-Ben… Heu… Siouplait ?

-Non, non, non !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Nous allons vous éviter de devoir supporter toute la conversation. En bref, Varian en eut tellement marre qu'il accepta de donner à George un poste de jardinier public pour la ville de Hurlevent, à condition d'être constamment accompagné par deux gardes.++**

* * *

Tout à coup, on entendit un bruissement dans les fourrés environnant et un elfe de sang blond en émergea. George eut l'air complètement catastrophé.

-A… Arastan ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Ben, c'est pas dur, je t'ai suivi. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je te laisserais partir avec ta main ?

Sur ce, l'elfe s'approcha de George, un air suppliant dans les yeux.

-S'il te plaît, George, Genevra est encore après moi, j'ai peur !

Il avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, en jetant aux alentours des regards effrayés. Pris de pitié, George arracha sa main et la donna à Arastan qui la serra contre lui comme une peluche.


End file.
